1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of recent progress in information processing technology, various processings can be performed by a computer. In order to cause a computer to perform a processing, it is necessary to start various applications according to the processing to be executed, and in order to start an application, the computer needs a resource according to the application to be started. When the resource is appropriately prepared, a user of the apparatus can obtain a comfortable operational environment.
In order to appropriately prepare the resource, it is effective to estimate the needed resource in advance and execute a cache before a user of the apparatus performs operation. There are various kinds of techniques for controlling the cache, such as a technique carried out in hardware level and a technique relating to a scheduling algorithm between a processor and a memory. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-30037 discloses a method for a system including a server apparatus and a client apparatus, wherein a waiting time for communication processing is reduced by performing look-ahead caching based on a behavior model of a user provided by the server side.